In a store such as a supermarket and the like, the application that a markdown label marking a marked-down price is stuck on a commodity and the like approaching a freshness date to realize the promotion of the sale of the commodity is widely implemented.
In addition, formerly, an information detection apparatus using a capturing component such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Apparatus) imaging sensor and the like to capture the markdown label stuck near a bar code and the bar code together and detecting a commodity recognition code and service information (the marked-down price) represented by the markdown label according to a captured image existed. Such an apparatus, for example, is connected with a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal in a communication way. Moreover, the POS terminal constructs a settlement system of the store in the way of carrying out markdown sale on the commodity on which the markdown label is stuck according to the commodity recognition code and the service information detected by the information detection apparatus.